1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device comprising a hard clasp that may be connected by one or more cords to another similar clasp. The invention further relates to methods for quickly and easily securing equipment such as ladders and pipes to a rack such as a roof rack of a car or truck, with such clasps.
2. Description of the Background
Various devices and methods are currently being used to securely attach equipment to vehicles. Many of these devices secure equipment to the roof of a vehicle using a roof rack that is attached to the vehicle. Devices for securing equipment to a roof rack include simple implements, such as rope, wire, straps, or standard bungee cords, to more complex apparatus that require professional installation.
The more popular of the simple devices must be wrapped around the equipment, for example a ladder, and the roof rack several times to achieve the desired tautness and then be tied, buckled or hooked on in some place where the small bungee cord hooks will fit. Many devices for securing equipment are made from materials that have poor longevity and wear out after only a few uses or do not withstand the extremes of sun and outdoor temperature variations. Other, more complex securing apparatus are typically professionally installed onto the vehicle or are too complicated to be practical.
Following is a list of several devices for using elastic cords or straps for securing various objects, all of which are specifically and entirely incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,788 issued June 1994 to Esposito et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,692 issued May 1989 to Chuan describes molded plastic hooks for securing an elastic cord or bungee. The molded plastic hooks may break under rigorous conditions and do not provide adequate clearance for attaching to large equipment such as ladders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,309 issued June 2002 to Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,824 issued December 1989 to Schwab et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,167 issued August 1998 to Schwab, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,541 issued September 1987 to Skyba, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,729 issued November 1992 to Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,644 issued June 1995 to First, et. al. describe hooks for securing a objects using straps or elastic cord, however, these hooks again fail to provide sufficient clearance for easily and securely attaching large equipment, such as ladders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,591 issued February 1997 to McLellan describes a strap for securing objects to a rack on a vehicle. Obtaining sufficient tightness of the straps to hold heavy equipment is difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,327 issued September 2000 to Schrader also describes a securing apparatus utilizing straps. The apparatus is made part of the cargo or of the rack holding the cargo. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,322,304 and 6,299,396 issued November 2001 and October 2001 to Chasen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,742 issued May 1989 to McDonald describe apparatuses for securing equipment to a vehicle. The apparatuses can not be quickly and easily taken on and off the vehicle.
The drawbacks of the current securing devices facilitated the need for a more convenient and efficient way of tying down equipment, which is accomplished by the present invention.